


cause i was only born inside my dreams

by quackingfish



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Agender Character, Aromantic, Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Inconvenient Explosions, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i actually slept in your bed, when you weren’t looking, i came here, last night, and slept in your bed. i just do it all the time, to people i know”</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause i was only born inside my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Centuries- Fall Out Boy  
> Giveaway prize for [fandomanon](http://fandomanon.tumblr.com)

“So, what I’ve been trying to say is that-“ Parv rested his hands on Will’s hydro-dis-whatthefuckever and leaned forwards. “I have feelings.”

“Well, you don’t say.” Strife interrupted him, hovering just a couple feet above the ground, like a fucking genetically modified _nerd_.

“I mean-“ Parv sighed. When the hell had Strife started being the one being oblivious to everything? It wasn’t _fair_. “For you. I have feelings for-“

Strife held up a finger, and Parv tilted his head, frowning and glaring at him.

“Are you seriously doing this right now? This is an _intense emotional moment_ , Mr Strife, okay?”

He just rolled his eyes at Parv, tilting a small, flashing panel at him with a sigh. “There’s been an explosion in one of the other buildings- your emotions are going to have to wait, I’m afraid. Sorry Parvis.”

“Will, that’s ridiculous.”

“I don’t think you understand- my building exploded and might burn to the ground. You’re lucky I haven’t gone yet, actually.” Will swooped (fucking _swooped_ , like the loser he was.) closer to the door, sliding out of it so just his head was still in the room, his eyes still trained on Parv.

“Oh. Okay- good luck, then. I’ll be fine.” Parv muttered, partly aware that he was already being a bit too mopey.

“Okay, so we’ll talk later, then? I _am_ sorry about this, but something seems to’ve overheated. Nothing I can do.”

“Sure, bye.” Parv looked up just in time to see Strife hurrying off, biting his lip and smiling despite himself when he saw him pull out his clipboard mid-flight.

 

Parv buried his face in one of the pillows strewn across Hat Films’ bed, thrashing around for a moment before settling down. Yeah, this position was much better. Definitely.

The blankets smelled different than he was used to, and while it was strange that he was used to the smell of his own bed with how little time he spent in it, theirs was much stranger. Not that these guys were strangers, (Parv would never consider crashing with someone he didn’t consider a friend, no way.) but they were definitely strange.

“Tr _ott_ ,” Smiff’s whining echoed into the cramped bedroom, and Parv spun around, sitting up and keeping the pillow clutched against his chest.

“Hey guys.” Parv grinned, taking in the way Smiff was practically carrying Ross and grinning wider. “You go to bed late. By the way.”

“Uh, hi Parv.” Trott frowned, Smiff dropping Ross to the floor.

“What the fuck?”

“Okay, which one of you guys brought him with you?” Ross sighed, pulling himself up and ignoring Trott’s outstretched hand.

“I’m a big boy, I can go places on my own,” Parv said, smirking when Trott rolled vir eyes.

Ross collapsed onto the bed alongside Parv, his elbow catching against his knee, right as Trott spoke up again. “Uh, hate to break it to you Parv, but like. We’re Hat Films, you know- the Triple A Trio? Not gonna fuck you.”

“Also there’s the part where we’re totally like, a thing,” Smiff nudged an elbow into vir side, meeting vir eyes.

“What, no- I don’t wanna fuck you. Or have you fuck me. No fucking. Just cuddles. This is just something I do all the time, to people I know.” Parv shrugged, flopping backwards and humming softly when Ross wriggled towards him.

“Sure. He’ll fit.” Ross said, voice slightly muffled as he squished his face into Parv’s arm.

“Eh.” Smiff shrugged, tossing his shirt across the room with a bizarre _thunk_ before shoving Trott onto the bed.

Trott sighed and pressed a light kiss to Ross’ forehead before draping virself along his back, legs hooking across Parv’s waist as ve got comfortable. Smiff slid in a second later, dragging the blanket up and draping it and himself over the whole pile.

Parv had elbows and knees in his _everything_ , but it was comfortable enough anyway, warm and slightly sticky wherever Smiff was touching him.

 

Parv rapped his knuckles on Zoey’s door, folding an arm around his waist as he waited. It felt weird to be asking instead of just sneaking into her bed, but he was totally _exhausted_ , and Zoey was nice anyway. Zoey would let Parv in is he asked, because Zoey was a great person like that.

Zoey was always there when people hurled slurs at him from a badly designed airship, harassed his friends, disrespected their identities, and- and basically all the shit that meant he needed to take a day to be sad and gay. This was the first sad gay day of its kind though, because thankfully, its cause was slightly different than usual.

A gentle chime cut off his thoughts, and he looked up to see Zoey grinning at him from out of a window. He could barely see her face, but it was _definitely_ a grin. “Parv!”

“Hey, Zoey. I was wondering, could I crash at yours? Picky’s not being good company today.” Parv squeezed himself, rocking onto his toes as he stared up at her window.

“Sure you can, Parv. Just-“ Zoey paused, and Parv felt even more self conscious than he had before he’d knocked. “Leave all your blood-y fight-y stuff in the chest in the hall. I don’t want any of my mushrooms getting all war-y.”

Parv shrugged off his armour, hesitating before removing all his blood sigils too. He felt almost naked without their protection, but knowing Zoey, she could probably fuck him up even if he had them, if she wanted. Even the pacifists of this world were super deadly. As much as Parv _adored_ the chaos, he needed a break sometimes.

Parv shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited for Zoey to open the door, glancing over his shoulder at the woods behind him. She had a nice place out here, in a forest clearing, surrounded by colourful trees and winding paths that had a distinctly non-Proasheck feel to them. Probably her girlfriend.

“Good you’ve taken that all off. I was just going to go check on the sheep and then read in bed, if that’s okay with you?” Zoey smiled, resting one hand on Parv’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that’d be great. You know me, always sleeping in my friend’s beds.” Parv chuckled, delighted when Zoey laughed along.

“Great. I’ll only be a moment, you can read anything off the shelves in my bedroom. You can find that, yeah?”

Parv nodded, and Zoey patted him before trading places with him, flashing him with one last smile before wandering outside, following one of the most worn paths. Shrugging, Parv looked around her house.

It was quite understated, but at the same time filled with colour and flashing lights, the hum of machines reminding Parv of Strife’s place, though the occasional meows were something he never would have put up with.

Parv shuffled through the hallway, trailing his fingers across the tops of some of the machines as he explored. The metallic staircase was a clear indication- the bedroom would be upstairs, to make the most of the view.

He kept going up until he reached the top, pressing the button and then pushing at the heavy iron door to encourage it to open. This… wasn’t a bedroom. Judging by all the screens and dials, it was actually some kind of control room.

It took the huge steering wheel and the utterly _ridiculous_ pink fuzzy dice for Parv to put it all together. Zoey and her girlfriend- Fiona, was it? - lived in an actual spaceship. Amazing.

Parv laughed quietly as he hopped back down to the floor below, nodding to himself at the dark wooden doors that looked like a recent addition. Yeah, that was much more bedroom-like.

He shrugged off his shoes, leaving them on a chest next to the door, and padded softly towards the bed. It was noticeably smaller than the Hats’ bed, and probably a bit smaller than- than Strife’s. Parv really liked Strife’s bed.

That wasn’t the point, though.

He wriggled under Zoey’s covers, curling up and clutching at the pillow. She wouldn’t be long, and then they could cuddle and sleep and Parv wouldn’t have to think about, well, _anything_ really.

“Parv? Hey, Parv.” Zoey eased the door shut behind her, smiling wide and warm as she hid one hand behind her back.

“What’ve you got there?”

“It’s a surprise! I got you some crisps, look.” Zoey held her hands out, rustling the package and making Parv grin.

“Thanks- does that mean it’s time for snacks in bed?”

“Yep!” Zoey laughed, handing the packet to Parv and nudging him over, sliding into the bed next to him. “I’m glad you showed up. It’s really awesome to have someone around while FiFi is gone.”

“Aw sweet- salt and vinegar is my favourite.” Parv ripped the packet open before propping himself up. “Yeah, company is nice. Thanks for letting me sleep here, not everyone would be this nice.”

Zoey grinned and reached  to grab a handful of crisps. “Yep. Can I move a bit closer?”

“Sure, I’m always up for cuddles.”

 

 

 

 

“Hello Parvis.” Will’s voice echoed through the hall, probably being amplified before it reached his tiny excuse for a bedroom. Seriously, half of it was made of glass, like, what the fuck.

Parv heaved himself upright in Will’s bed, crossing his legs and resting his chin in his hands. “Will. Is your building fixed?”

“All fine, actually. There was a bit of a mishap with some creepers- but we don’t need to get into that.” Will barely opened the door on his way in, slipping through a tiny gap and leaning back on it until it closed.

“The Great William Strife, defeated by a handful of creepers. It has a nice ring to it, you know.” Parv grinned, laughing when Will stepped closer, obviously torn between rolling his eyes and glaring.

“Shut up, Parv. Actually, don’t. What was it you were trying to tell me earlier?” Strife said, hesitating before turning to rummage around in a chest, pulling his helmet off when he turned back around to face Parv.

“You can sit down if you want. But, it wasn’t anything serious, you know me. Never serious.” Parv forced himself to laugh, the sound falling hollow against the wide glass windows. “Why didn’t you put proper walls in this place, too? Everyone can see in, it’s not very private.”

“Security reasons.” Strife dismissed his derailing and pushed on, “Parv, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me, but I want to know. It’d be a bit weird if you’d suddenly changed your mind in the space of a few days, but I’m used to that.”

“I have a crush on you.” Parv forced himself to stop looking at the floor, meeting Strife’s eyes as he rubbed the edge of the blanket, hoping that the familiar texture would calm him. He _really_ hadn’t meant to just spit it out like that, all blunt and just- _open_. He was a blood mage for God’s sake, he should be able to be subtle and secretive.

“Yeah, I know.”

“No you didn’t- how would you even-“

“Parvis, I know close to everything there is to know, especially about you.” Strife smiled, his hand hovering over Parv’s shoulder until he leaned into it.

“Oh.”

“And your crush on me is so obvious that even _Xephos_ could see it, even though he was on the _moon_ for a month.” Strife shrugged, grinning at him.

“ _Oh._ ” Parv smiled back, a bit shaky. Then there was silence for a while, the weight of this conversation that had taken _days_ to actually happen hanging heavy in the air-conditioned room. “By the way, that was the part where you should have told me that you had a crush on me back.”

“That’s a bit presumptuous- what if I didn’t?” Strife grinned, shuffling backwards on the bed and pulling his knees up to his chest. Parv was surprised that that was even possible, what with all the armour, but maybe Strife was just really flexible. “I do, though. It’s a very- misguided, foolish-“ Strife paused, seeming to roll his eyes at his own words, “- _crush_ , but that’s there. I like you, Parvis, for some ungodly reason.”

“Oh, _fuck_ yes!” Parv fistpumped, collapsing backwards with the force of his celebration. “I mean, good, that’s good.”

“We can do something about that, if you want.”

“Aw, does Will want me to be his _boyfriend_ ,” Parv laughed easily, slipping back into old patterns with relief, the way that he’d slip into bed after a long, particularly uneventful day.

“Well, I guess I do.” Strife laughed, holding out his hand until Parv grabbed it, his fingers clenching around Parv’s slightly blood-tinged ones.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Parv asked, figuring that if bold had worked before, he might as well continue with it.

“That’s moving things a bit fast, don’t you think?” Strife pulled back, taking Parv’s hand with him.

“No, not like that.” He grinned, returning Will’s firm grip before pausing, glancing down for only a second as something shifted deep inside him. “I missed you.” Parv’s voice was small, tentative and uncharacteristic for him, but he kept eye contact with Strife all the same.

“Of course you can stay, Parvis. You’re always welcome here, you know that.” Something about Will had softened- one of those moments that revealed his true nature; not a cutthroat businessman with plans to take over the world as he often tried to present himself, but someone who could brighten over the simplest of things- a new technology, a particularly good patch of ore, a challenge, and, apparently, Parv himself.


End file.
